Talk:Adoption Center
Apply to adopt a character here. Make a new section. Midnightpelt ♥ 00:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC)! Cloudpaw and Ravenkit I would like to apply for Cloudpaw and Ravenkit. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll add them back to the allegiances. Midnightpelt ♥ 00:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC)! Snowfall and Chocolate I would like to apply for Snowfall and Chocolate. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 22:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawkkit Hawkkit was now born to Lightfire. Her sister is Echokit. I am roleplaying her now. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Frostkit I would like to apply for Frostkit. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 09:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Cinderpaw I would like to apply for Cinderpaw. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 19:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Flowercloud I'd like to apply for here. Also join my wiki! Γǻώήςτόŗm 10:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) My cats. I'm putting down all my cats, because I'm leaving this wiki, so if you want one, post below. Zoe27 13:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Could I get Dawnkit, Snowfall, Frostkit, Blueclaw, Hollypaw, And Blackpaw? I know it's alot, but Please? --Who am I?Nighty98 19:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Adoption I would like to adopt Squirrelkit. Ice fall 20:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ice didn't notice that you got her... DX I really want her and I just typed claimed by Echopaw. :( 'Brookstep' 02:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I adopted her first, though. Sorry, that doesn't mean you just change it. Icefall Icy Winds 01:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Adoption I would like to get Arckit, if I could, please. --Who am I?Nighty98 20:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Save Rainbowpelt!!! Goldenpath is dead. I killed her off. Save Rainbowpelt-adopt her before it's too late! *mwahahaha* Zoe27 19:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Rainbowpelt Can I RP her? [[User:Mossstar101|Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]19:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Grrrrrrr! Ashclaw, I was here first! You didn't even ask! [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]12:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Mosstar, you can have Rainbowpelt. Zoe27 18:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Fowling Pheasant I'll RP Fowling Pheasant since constuction worker is too busy SandI'm a new level of awesome 14:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Problems! Users keep on taking cats when they should not. You need the users permission before you claim their cat and start roleplaying it. 15:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I know i never said i would i said if everyone thinks i should then i would BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Have the cat. You have not had a reply, so you can have them. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Delete... Guys i think we should delete this. It's by far the least effective way to put your roleplay "up for adoption". Nobody's using it except a very small number of users [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Er, I don't know who deleted my message but that's not the way to handle things...if you object, put your comment below, and we'll discuss it. You should never delete a message from any page; if we've stopped discussing it, then archive the message [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) It was someone who forgot to log in, as it's an IP in the history. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton - ']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 23:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No don't delete it. Just wait for other users to use this. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 16:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. This page shopuld be advertised on the front page:D Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Mothpaw I would like to adopt Mothpaw please.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! (This is Clara, not logged in) If nobody else wants her, in the next 2 weeks, you can have her. Oh, and if you have her, you can make her an warrior straight away, because the ceremony is overdue. 15:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Forget the above comment. You can have her now if you wish. Mothpaw will become a warrior at a fixed time, and date, along with her siblings and Hollypaw. I'll give you the time, and date, when Maple(Featherstar) is online next,(which will be in a million years), and when she arranges the date and time. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 11:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Mouse Can I adopt him?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Just take him anyway. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 18:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Miracle Can I have her?? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Just took her :)﻿ Silence of Owls Wings Can I adopt her? HollyleafOfThunderclan 20:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yesssssssssss :D -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 20:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Taken Iris :P I took Iris. :P -[[User:Sagestorm70|''Mudheart Vs Sneerpaw '']] 13:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Falconpaw I'll take Falconpaw if no one else wants him. *shrugs* Story Horse 02:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, nobody's really been on this page for quite a while, so i suppose that nobody wants him. I'd just take him right now noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 02:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) How do you take a cat? Story Horse 02:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? You said it yourself. ._. "I'll take Falconpaw if no one else wants him. " It's simple. Just make him your cat, like nobody else ever roleplayed him. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 16:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Click Is anyone going to take Click? I can't role-play in Mossy Forest until somebody claims him. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 18:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Catherine Can I adopt Catherine? HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 19:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC)